


Friendly Competition

by mammothluv



Category: Private Practice
Genre: F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/pseuds/mammothluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, the competition between Naomi and Addison has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/seasonal_smut/profile)[**seasonal_smut**](http://community.livejournal.com/seasonal_smut/)  and the prompt "Office Christmas party at Oceanside Wellness." Private Practice belongs to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. I'm not making any profit and no copyright infringement is intended.

The first time she and Addison pulled an all-nighter together studying for a big exam, Naomi showed up to their 8 a.m. class the next morning in jeans and one of Sam's old sweatshirts, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Addison walked into class that same morning looking put together and confident and, honestly, hot. Before they were best friends, Naomi almost hated her for it. (Even now, sometimes she hates her for it just a little bit.)

Naomi has always used competition as motivation. Wherever she goes she finds the best and then she strives to be better. In high school it was Zoey Adams. In college there was Ben Burns. In med school she found Addison.

Addison was always the one to stay up that extra hour studying or attend just one more skill lab than anyone else. Naomi was right there beside her because she couldn't bear to be the one to quit first. Long after Sam and Derek had given up to go out drinking or go home to sleep, Addison and Naomi would be at the library working on their legendary color coded study guides or pouring through the latest journals.

Naomi fed on her rivalry with Addison. Just by being who she was, Addison pushed her. Naomi had always been driven but she worked just a little harder because Addison was right there next to her. Addison has since begrudgingly admitted that she felt the same way about Naomi.

Lately the competition has changed. Naomi blames this new facet of their relationship on the fact that she's left the practice and they can't try to one up each other at work any more. And, if she's honest with herself, maybe it's also that they both see their lives spinning out of control around them. The holidays are difficult enough without their friends getting blown up, Maya's teenage rebellion, and surprise visits from the Captain and Bizzy. Maybe they just need something else to focus on and this is it.

Whatever the cause, Naomi's enjoying the shift in their relationship. Competition has become Addison standing just a little too close in the elevator, her hand brushing Naomi's side in what Naomi could almost consider an accident if Addison hadn't allowed the touch to linger just a few seconds longer than necessary. It's become Naomi perching on Addison's desk and crossing her legs so that her skirt rides up just enough so she knows Addison won't be able to stop her eyes from roaming the length of Naomi's thighs to where they disappear beneath her short hemline. It's become the smug smile on Naomi's lips when Addison proves her right and then blushes and looks away quickly when caught staring.

Even small victories over Addison don't come along often. Naomi savors them. She doesn't hide the bounce in her step when she slides off Addison's desk and walks away.

It feels a little dangerous. They're just getting their friendship back on solid footing. This probably isn't the way to keep it there. But, Naomi's getting used to the fact that maybe the two of them aren't meant to have solid ground beneath their feet and, truthfully, this is the most fun she's had with Addison in years.

This is a contest of wills. It's all about who will fold first.

Right now Naomi knows Addison thinks she's won. It was Naomi who called Addison and asked if she could stop by her office. And, it was Naomi who closed and locked the door and pushed Addison against it, not even saying hello before her hands were working on undoing the buttons of Addison's very expensive and very low-cut blouse.

And Addison's cocky attitude says she knows exactly why this is happening. It's because Naomi stopped by the Oceanside Wellness Christmas party and Addison stood there talking to Cooper while unbuttoning and buttoning the top button of her blouse - the blouse that Naomi is now sliding off Addison's shoulders to expose smooth, warm skin - repeatedly while staring straight at Naomi.

Naomi doesn't miss the smug smile Addison gives her as she looks up from between Naomi's thighs in response to Naomi's whispered plea, "Addison, please." She knows this is what Addison wants, to feel like she has the upper hand, to know Naomi caved first. Any other time, Naomi might find the smug reaction maddening but, right now, with Addison's hands firmly grasping her ass and Addison's tongue working expertly to bring her closer to oblivion, Naomi willingly relinquishes control.

Sometimes it's easiest to let Addison think she's winning.


End file.
